


You got me in chains for your love

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Bitting, F/F, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Licking, Light Angst, Loud Sex, Nipple Play, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the night ‘til she knocks on my door (oh no)<br/>Wasted again, but I can’t say 'no'</p><p>---</p><p>|Sequel to "Love me lights out"|</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me in chains for your love

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Top is Bottoming for the first time; lol

_Yang Xiao Long._

_Yang._

_Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long._

_Taiyang._

_The Blonde guy in that old picture._

Cinder stared at the girl’s profile and wonder how she couldn’t have noticed the younger and blonde version of Raven walking around beacon, The name makes her sick, What kind of narcissist guy names his kid after himself? What makes him more likable than her? What was she doing? Stalking a seventeen years old girl just because she was jealous of Raven? Cinder looks at Yang’s photo one more time, she looks exactly like Raven, There’s any trace of her father on her besides the bright blonde hair. Perhaps black hair would suits her better, like it does with Raven. Cinder almost sigh dreamily while remembering the last time she saw Raven, she had smirk at her.

And she was sure that it was for her, Because there's no way it was for Mercury and Emerald. They were too scared of her, even though Mercury could say something like ‘Raven’s kinda cool’Sometimes, But then again Cinder doesn’t have time to dream about her, they have a mission to complete. She wonders how much Raven cares about this girl, she wonders if Raven would lose her sleep thinking about how nice would be stay with him and raise her child.

 _I could give Raven her child if that's what she wants_. Cinder though still staring at the teenage. She had lilac eyes. No blue eyes like her father or Raven's crimson eyes.

 _Lilac. The result of Blue and Red_. Cinder though with disgust, He looks pretty dumb in that old picture with that ridiculous bowl hair style. What did Raven saw on him anyway? Cinder sighs and leans on the chair she was sitting, the vytal festival was going like planned, everyone though that Yang had broke Mercury's leg. Yet, Cinder wish she could have know about the girl's existence before that, She can feel that she crossed a line when she did what she did against the girl. She doesn't feel guilty or worried, She was actually excited with the idea of an angry Raven coming after her. The fiery crimson eyes full of rage. She always had fun with her anger issues.

Cinder close her eyes as she heard the door open and close, She take a deep breath, Wondering how could she smell so good even though Cinder knows she's out there killing Grimms and people all day. Yet she have a sweet scent. Perhaps it was love who was messing with her senses.

"What have you done to her?" Raven asked, her voice was calm and Cinder smiled, she could feel the rage under this calm tone "What kind of dirty trick you did on her?" Asked, doing her best to not scream.

"You saw it yourself, She attacked poor Mercury" She teased.

"Bullshit! Yang would never do that!"

"Because you have faith in the way your ex raised her, right?" Cinder said, opening her eyes again and holding back a moan at the vision of her angry face, It makes Cinder wants to bend her over the table and fuck her until she begs for her to stop.

 _Such a cute angry face_ , Cinder though to herself, Smirking. Which seems to make Raven angrier.

"You know, our relationship won't work well If I keep discovering things about you by myself" Cinder said, still smirking.

"We don't have a relationship" Raven said, walking towards her and slamming her hands in the table.

 _Now that was fucking hot_. Cinder though still staring at Raven's hands.

"Well, we fuck don't we? That's kind of a relationship" Cinder said, getting up from the chair and leaning in the table, her face next to Raven's. "We fuck, then we cuddle” Cinder smile noticing Raven’s eyes staring at her lips “and if we fuck right now I can even let you take control this time, Do you like the sound of that, _Rae-Rae_?"

There was a moment of silence, They just stare at each other for a long time, The only thing she could hear was the sound of the TV downstairs and the muffled sounds of Emerald and Mercury bickering.

Cinder only blinks when Raven step away. Was she really mad?

"I'm not your sex toy" Raven said turning away, Cinder just stare at her, and quickly walk closer to her.

"You are" Cinder reply and she could _feel_ Raven arching an eyebrow "Just like I'm yours" add, pressing her hand between Raven's shoulder blades and getting closer enough to smell the sweet scent of apples that comes from her, Cinder pushes Raven's ponytail aside and started kissing and bitting her nape and then her ear, smiling with the obvious effort Raven was doing to not moan.

"So..." Cinder started to say against Raven's ear, giggling at the sound of a whimper coming from her " Do you want to fuck me?" Asked, her right hand caressing Raven's ass under her mini-skirt. She will always wonder how she could fight in a mini skirt without any short under it, But right now she was glad that Raven only use a mini-skirt.

Raven turn to stare at Cinder, who was smiling, But Raven was serious, a cute dark shade of red on her face and ears that were more than a proof she was into it. Cinder pulls her for a kiss and Raven grabs her hips, pulling her close, Cinder smiles in the kiss when she felt Raven grab her ass, pulling her closer, Cinder put her arms around Raven's neck, now she was bitting her lips.

"I'm pretty sure that fucking in the table is way more comfortable than do it standing" Raven said between kisses and Cinder hold back a laugh while pulling away from the kisses and grabbing Raven's hand walking to the table, walking around it and making Raven sit in the chair. Cinder quickly sits on her lap. Raven started to bite her neck and Cinder couldn't hold back her loud moanings.

"Shh. Be quiet, Emerald and Mercury may hear you" Raven said, still bitting her neck and shoulders.

"Do you think I care? They are not children, They know pretty well that we fuck" Cinder reply.

"But-"

" _Raven_. The last thing I want is to think about two annoying teenages while we are having sex!"

Raven rolled her eyes and just keep going, She was pretty sure that Cinder's moans were way too loud and she knows she's doing it on purpose.

Cinder started to bite Raven's ear while licking it as well, Raven breaths heavily while she starts to unbutton those annoying and very tight jeans she was using.

"Get up, I want to take off your pants" Raven said on Cinder's ear, making her laugh "What? Why are you laughing?" asked, confused.

"You sound like a horny teenage boy" Cinder pointed out.

"That's because I'm a horny grow up woman" She squeeze Cinder's ass on her hands "Now get up. I want you naked" Cinder only smile and take her jacket off, Raven quickly help her with the bandages around her chest.

"Why don't you have some fun with those too" Asked, putting Raven's hands on her breasts and smiling with way Raven licked her lips, Suddenly Raven get up, making Cinder yelp, surprised and then she felt Raven slam her body against the table while her mouth was on her right breast, sucking and licking the nipple, Then a pretty loud moan comes from her, she looks down Raven's looking at her, Crimson eyes darker by lust, Her right hand working on her left breast, pinching and rubbing the nipple with her fingertips.

Raven step away and pulls Cinder's shoes and pants, quickly while Cinder only watch, panting. The room wasn't so dark so they could see each other enough to know exactly their reactions to some touches. Cinder was actually surprise that Raven doesn't look like crying.

Cinder throw a arm on her face while she felt Raven's face between her legs, She gives long and slow licks on her pussy, her tongue teasing her entrance, Raven seemed to have fun with the moans coming from Cinder, so she keeping going, sucking her clit and almost laughing when she saw Cinder cover her own mouth.

Raven's tongue was literally driving her crazy, Cinder sits in the table and moan loudly with the way Raven's tongue was inside her, moving a torturing way, She grabs Raven's head with one hand, making sure she keep going and with the other hand she open the table's drawl, Taking the strap on from there.

"Do you always carry that thing with you?" She hear Raven ask, her hot breath hit against her pussy and Cinder whimper, But then again she smiles at Raven.

"You don't seem bothered by that when you have to ride it" Cinder replied.

"That's probably because you are a bonus" Raven said while taking off her skirt and letting Cinder put the strap on's belts around her waist. There was a complete silence for some seconds, Raven just watched Cinder adjusting the belts around her waist. Raven couldn't help but notice that this was the first time they have sex without the lighs out. Cinder sits in the table again and open her legs, She place her hands on Raven's shoulders and pulls her closer, They look at each other's eyes for a moment then Raven starts to kiss Cinder's shoulder.

"So... " Raven started to asking, her lips brushing against Cinder's neck "You don't happen to have some lube with you too, right?"

"Spit on it" Cinder said, even though she already knows Raven's reaction to that.

"Spit?!" Cinder hold back a laugh with the evident disgust in Raven's voice. She wonder how vanilla was Raven's sexual life with Taiyang, But then Cinder shudder. The last thing she wants is to think about Raven having sex with someone else. Especially him.

"Don't be a baby, Raven. Just spit on it!" Cinder said.

"That's gross!" Raven replied.

Cinder sighs and started to push Raven until she's sitting in the chair again, Raven was about to ask what was she gonna do but then Cinder was on her knees, Taking the strap on her mouth and Raven just stared at her without knowing what to do. She hold back a moan when she felt something hit against her clit, her cheeks couldn't help but turn red when she noticed Cinder looking at her, joy on her eyes for seeing Raven so embarrassed. She let go of the strap on and start to give it long and slow licks, starting from the bottom until the top, then she takes all the strap on in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down. After some minutes of Cinder sucking the strap on, It was obvious she was just messing with Raven. Any strap-on would need this much lubrification.

"I think that's quiet enough" Raven said with a mix of grumpiness and embarrassment in her voice. Cinder let go of the strap-on with an audible 'pop' and then she hold back a smile then she turn around, bending over the table and spreading her legs.

Cinder take a deep breath when she felt the tip of the strap-on her ass and though that after all the terrible things she did in her life, the last thing she would feel guilty about was the fact she never used lube when she did anal on Raven, The other woman was actually pretty gentle and that makes Cinder feel worse.

Raven was gentle and was kissing her back and yet that was still hurting like a bitch, Cinder pressed her forehead against the table and bites her lower lip, It felt like have passed years when Raven have all the strap on inside Cinder. She actually wanted to say sorry to Raven for never being gentle but then again Raven always looked turned on when she wasn't.

"Is everything alright?" Raven asks, quietly, kissing Cinder's shoulders, trying to distract her from the pain.

"Try asking that when you don't have a fucking strap-on inside my ass" Cinder said, gasping when Raven moved a little "Hey, be careful!"

 _Is she laughing?_ Cinder though, angry.

Raven's trusts weren't rude. They were slow and gentle, making sure that Cinder was enjoying it, Meanwhile Cinder was still pressing her forehead against the table, trying to breath normally, She noticed she was starting to sweat too.

"If you want me to stop, Just tell me" She hear Raven say against her ear, her hot breath makes Cinder bite her lower lip harder so she can holds back a whimper.

"I'm fine! Just... Keep going, I can take it" Cinder said, But in her mind she was thinking how many days she's gonna spend without being able to sit normally.

Raven was starting to move her hips faster and Cinder hold the edges of the table. She hesitate for a while but then she started to move her hips against Raven too, she heard a whimper coming from her.

"Are you really okay now?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Just don't go too fast" Cinder mumbled still getting used to the feeling. Raven keep going in a normal pace, not too slow but not fast either.

Cinder didn't remember really when Raven's trusts become faster and harder, trusting deeper and making her moan like an animal in heat, But she remember the way Raven was bitting her shoulder and her ear and Cinder couldn't help but noticing that Raven was doing to her what she normally do to Raven.

 _You're such a bottom._ Cinder wanted to say, But she really wasn't in position to say anything, especially with Raven's hands on her hips making her move back and foward.

"You can go harder" Cinder tells her, looking over her shoulder and staring at Raven. She was still blushing.

 _Such a bottom_. Cinder though again while her forehead was pressed in the table one more time, hidding her smile from Raven.

She could feel Raven licking her ear while her hands were on her chest again, grabbing and rubbing her nipples and trusting harder with her hips, making Cinder whimper and turn her face enough to look at Raven, She was just as sweaty as Cinder was, They just stare at each other's eyes for a short time before they are kissing again.

The angle is weird and a little bit uncomfortable, But Cinder just grab the back of Raven's head, keeping her in place while licking and bitting her lips, moaning when that makes Raven starts to trusting deeper and deeper.

They cum while moaning in each other's mouth, Raven is the first to pull away, breathing heavily.

"Well" Raven started to say "… That was a thing" She could hear Cinder laugh under her so she smirks "So how do you want me to pull out? Slowly or Fast?" Asked, anxious.

"Do you want me to feel less pain or more pain?" That was Cinder's answer. Raven sighs and start to pull out slowly, hearing Cinder's low whimpers.

When Raven was completely out, she started to take off the belts, But Cinder's hands stops her, Raven looks at her, confused.

"We're not over yet" She said, a seductive smile on her face. Raven only arch an eyebrow.

"Cinder, you just had a strap on inside your ass" Raven said, She was actually waiting for Cinder to look more... Well, Sore.

"So? It doesn't mean we can't keep going" She said, Pulling Raven close.

"How much stamina do you have, woman?" Raven asked, Cinder just leans in the table, using her arms as a support, She open her legs and winks.

"Come here and find out” Said and so did Raven, climbing in the table and kissing Cinder again, she was pulling Raven's hair and smiling between kisses. They didn't have much space on the table, So Cinder put her legs around Raven's waist and close her eyes when she felt the strap on inside her pussy, she moves her hips to match Raven's trusts.

Cinder scratches Raven's back and bite her shoulder, Raven goes faster and she could feel the table moving a little under them.

"Yes!" She between moans "Go faster" Said closing her eyes, Raven started to kiss her again. Cinder open her eyes again, no sign of crying from Raven this time and then Raven open her eyes and they keep staring at each other, Raven's trusts making them moan loud, But their eyes couldn't leave each other. One more hard trust and Cinder can't help but close her eyes; her arms quickly were around Raven's neck. Raven just keep staring at her moaning and whimper, her faces of pleasure just turning her on even more.

"God! I love you" Raven hear Cinder whisper between moans "I love you so much" Said one more time, a really loud moan followed her.

Raven didn't know what to answer, She could say that she loves her too, But they both would know she was lying, So Raven trust as hard as she could, trying to make this sudden guilty become pleasure again.

 _I hope... I hope I can say "I love you too" one day_. Raven though looking at Cinder's face while she cums, her eyes tight close and her teeth bitting her lower lip, trying to hold back a loud moan. Raven pulls the strap-on away and Cinder whine, opening her eyes again, Raven was breathing heavily, Cinder would make a joke about her age, but she was just as tired as Raven seemed to be.

"On your stomach... please" Raven said trying to breath normally. Cinder turn around trying not to giggle at the way Raven said ' _Please_ '. Like Cinder would deny something at this point...

She bites her own hand so she couldn't moan, But Raven was rubbing the strap-on in Cinder's entrance, penetrating just the tip of the toy and then pulling away again. Cinder hold back her sighs while Raven keep going with the teasing.

Cinder felt she move enough to make the strap-on rubs against her clit and then she let loud moan comes out, she was sure that at this point Emerald and Mercury are hearing everything. Cinder gasps when she feel Raven rubbing from her clit to her entrance, her hands keeping Cinder's hips in place.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked again, Moving her hips slowly.

"Yes! I'm alright" Cinder said, trying her best to not scream "I'm _so_ alright right now! Keep going!" Add, her forehead against the table again, bitting her lip.

Raven put the toy inside Cinder again with one single trust, Cinder open her mouth to scream but Raven's hand stop her, Cinder close her eyes at the feeling of Raven trusting harder inside her and her hand on her mouth making sure she wouldn't scream, She was getting way more wet now. The fact that Raven was panting againts her ear helped for it.

"Harder?" Raven asked against her ear and Cinder just nods, more muffled moans against Raven's hand when the trust keeping becoming harder. The sound of skin slapping against each other was loud and when Cinder finally cum all the sound she can do is a whimper.

Raven cums right after her, not trying to hold back her whimpers and moans, Cinder look at the side and stare at her while panting. She wanted to fuck Raven again just for seeing her like that, eyes closed and mouth wide open, breathing heavily. Raven pulls out the strap on and take off the belts while Cinder lay on her back again, Raven looks at her again and Cinder open her legs and her arms, Raven get the message so she lays on top of Cinder, they kiss again, Slow this time, Cinder breath heavily, smeeling the apple scent again. She pulls out of the kiss.

"You really needs to tell me where you buy your shampoo" Cinder said and Raven smirk.

 _There is! The smirk_. Cinder though, trying her best not to show how that affect her.

"I don't think you will need it" Raven said, hidding her face on Cinder's neck. "Do you think they heard us?" Raven asked. Cinder arch an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Emerald and Mercury"

Silence. They only could hear the noise from the TV. Raven pull away a little and look at Cinder.

"10 liens that they killed each other" Raven suggested.

"20 that they are making out" Cinder smirks.

"Ew" That's all Raven say, hidding her face on Cinder's neck again. More silence and then they can hear Emerald calling Mercury a jerk again. "So... happy that you adopted them?"

"Okay, that’s it! I don't need mother jokes from you too" Cinder said, pushing Raven away from her, Raven laughs and lie on Cinder's body again. There was this uncomfortable silence for a moment and Cinder sighs. "Hey" She says.

"Yeah?" Raven asked, her face still buried on Cinder's hair. Cinder started to stroke her hair gently.

"I'll - "She stopped herself and sigh one more time "I'll try not mess with your kid again" Said even though in her mind she was thinking what was the point of saying this? The whole world is already hating the girl. Still, Cinder waits for Raven's answer.

"Okay" That's all she said, probably thinking the same thing as Cinder.

After some minutes they both get out from the table and started to pick up their clothes from the floor,  Raven sits in the chair while putting her boots again and Cinder was sitting in the table while buttoning her pants, more silence. Cinder wonder if Raven was still mad at her, She looks at the other woman who was adjusting her belts, She was serious as always.

Raven was about to get up from the chair when she felt Cinder jump on her lap and then whimper a little.

"You shouldn’t do this kind of thing after what I did to your ass" Raven said, Cinder just waved her hand, clearly trying not to show she was feeling pain.

"This is nothing" Said and then strokes her fingers on Raven's chin, pulling her for another kiss. Raven pulls away after some more minutes of kissing. Cinder hides her face on Raven's neck "Don't betray me... _Ever_ " She whisper against Raven's ear with an anguished tone that makes Raven sighs.

"Yes, ma'am"

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday gift for me because I fucking love this ship. yay!


End file.
